


Iron Effect

by META2012



Category: Iron Sky (2012), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Coffee, Gen, Humor, Nazi Robots, Nazi Vampire catgirls, Nazi Vampires - Freeform, Nazi space zeppelins, Nazis, Occult, Space Nazis, Stupid Jetpack Hitler, War, flying saucer, nazi zombies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/META2012/pseuds/META2012
Summary: The Moon Nazis are back, this time they completely abandoned the solar system and settled down on a habitable planet far away from the warmongering morons of Earth. Fast forward two hundred years and a bunch of Batarian slavers find a completely new species to enslave. You can probably guess what happens next. Hint: Nothing good for the Batarian's.Note: This is a small side project I'm working on, something I can work on from time to time when I've got nothing else to do. so do not expect regular updates on this, as this doesn't have the same priority as my other fics.
Kudos: 3





	Iron Effect

# Iron Effect

Batarian slaver fleet. 'Uncharted space'.  
  
Cratok Sencawar was rather happy as his large fleet of ships arrived at the once uncharted system. Once being the operative word there, as a previous expedition of his found this system some time ago. Ok, so he had to illegally activate a Relay to get such a large fleet here, but it was fine when the one habitable planet in the system had a large population of a completely new and encountered species, one that he was about to enslave in its entirety.  
  
Poor bastards haven't even developed space travel yet, only having a few satellites in orbit around their world. And according to all the data he was able to gather about them, there were thirty million people down there. Quite the hall that will make him very, very rich.  
  
The system itself was a binary system with three planets. All of them were rich in natural resources just asking to be exploited. Plus he had a free workforce to mine it all for him. He would just have to 'convince' them to work very hard to mine it all for him. The Hegemony would be very please with him after this, it's not every day you come across a completely new species, one that the other Citadel Races will never find out about. The system was on the edge of the galaxy anyway, far from any inactive relay that the Turian's regularly patrol around.  
  
They had very little on this new species, as none of his ships had ever entered the system properly. He didn't want to risk his ships getting detected by them, they might be primitive, but there was a chance that their satellites could detect them, and he didn't want to spoil the 'surprise' of his invasion. What he did know about them was that they looked like Asari, but weren't mono gendered, having both male and female members of the species. Their skin came in a variety of different shades of pink, and they had some kind of fur on their heads.  
  
He wondered how good the females of this new species screamed. He always enjoyed hearing Asari and female Quarian's scream. They sounded so good.  
  
“Sir,” one of the bridge officers said, bringing him back to reality “We are approaching the target planet. ETA to troop deployment, ten minutes”.  
  
Cratok smiled “Good. Get the troops ready to deploy, we shall enslave this world and it's people. And exploit the bountiful resources this system-”.  
  
“Sir, detecting a massive orbital structures located at the moons L-four Lagrange point” another office reported.  
  
“What!” Cratok shouted as he stood up and rushed over to the officer “Impossible, we spent two days observing this system and didn't spot anything in space” he asked as he saw the image of the colossal space station.  
  
The station was a massive cylindrical installation that looked about two hundred kilometres long but only about a third of that tall. The top and bottom were covered in hundreds of docking ports.  
  
“My god! That thing's larger than the citadel” one of the crew said as they all observed the massive space stations “How the hell do you think they hid it?”.  
  
“I have no idea-, contacts!” the office closest to Cratok shouted “Detecting a large number of ships leaving the station”.  
  
“What! They have attack ships!” Cratok shouted as he looked at the sensor screen, seeing a large number of dots departing both stations and heading directly towards them “Someone give me a visual!” he ordered.  
  
“Got one sir,” one of the bridge crew said, and Cratok rushed over to him quickly and looked at the screen. There was a large swarm of hundreds of flying wing space fighters and flying saucers of mixed size, ranging from corvettes to frigate sized warships.  
  
“Ok, nobody panic, their just small attack craft,” Cratok said, trying to keep the crew in check “Not full-on warships. They can't pose a threat to us. They don't even have mass effect based technology, so they won't have kinetic barriers. We'll tear straight through them. Plus their very far off, so we shouldn't have to worry about them for a while. We'll be deploying troops long before they arrive”.  
  
“Sir, we've reached orbit. Ready to deploy troops to the surface” one of the officers said.  
  
“Deploy all troops to the surface!” Cratok ordered “We shall take this world, and enslave everyone on it!. Kill anything who resists!” he ordered proudly. So what if there had been a miscalculation and the species living in this system was a bit more advanced then they had previously thought. It didn't change anything, as there as no way their primitive ships would be capable of standing up to their superior warships.  
  
The troopships and shuttles with fighter escort quickly descended into the planet's atmosphere, leaving the warships behind to fend off the oncoming horde. His large fleet of mostly frigates with a few cruisers here and there can easily destroy this primitive craft. Still, how the hell did they build those two massive space stations? Oh well, he can just force the information out of someone.  
  
“Sir! The transports have just come under attack by enemy attack craft!” one of the officers shouted.  
  
“What! Impossible!” he shouted as he rushed over “That can't be! There wasn't anything there before. Where the hell did all those fighters come from?!” he demanded.  
  
“I don't-” the officer replied before the entire ship shook.  
  
“What the hell was that!!?” Cratok demanded before the ship shook again.  
  
“It's the enemy attack craft, they've somehow jumped right on top of us and are attacking!” the officer responded “Kinetic barriers aren't blocking the enemy attacks! They have energy weapons!” the officer reported before his station exploded, impaling him with hundreds of metal fragments.  
  
“Energy weapons” Cratok fretted as he slowly turned his attention towards the battle. The fleet was being decimated by these small, primitive craft, all because they had energy-based weapons. Their shields were not capable of blocking them. How? How could a race that hasn't left its own star system develop energy weapons? Unless.  
  
“Full retreat! All ships full retreat” Cratok shouted. This wasn't some primitive species he'd just tried to enslave, this was a highly advanced race with direct energy weapons. This wasn't their homeworld, this was a colony. And he had just pocked the Rachni nest.  
  
“Sir, what about the troopships?” one of the officers asked.  
  
“Abandoned them, we can't help them now!” Cratok replied “Just turn us around and get us out of here!” he ordered, and the officer obeyed, sending the order throughout the entire fleet.  
  
The ship quickly turned around, and all hope of escape was instantly lost, as a large fleet of ships just appeared behind them.  
  
The fleet was massive, with hundreds of ships of varied sizes. From the small flying saucers to massive dreadnoughts that looked like primitive Zeppelins. With other smaller dreadnoughts and cruisers that looked like primitive seagoing warships, but with rockets bolted onto the sides.  
  
“H-how big are those ships?” Cratok shuddered as the larger ships started deploying fighters and attack craft.  
  
“The largest ships in the enemy fleet are, fuck me, four-thousand meters long” one officer replied “And they have ten of them. The smaller dreadnoughts are only one-thousands meters”  
  
Four-thousand meters, that's how long those Zeppelins were. And they had ten of them. And twice that number of the smaller dreadnoughts. How, how could he have missed all of this? A massive fleet of warships, a humongous space station, energy weapons, how do you miss all of that. He spent a week observing this system, and he noticed none of them. You can't just miss such large and obvious things? Did he just miss them, or did these people know he was spying on them and hid their ships from sight?  
  
He was brought back to reality by the sight of one of those flying wing starfighters hovering up in front of them, it's cockpit open and pilot standing above it. His flight suit looked more like a suit of power armour and had what looked like a pistol on his hip.  
  
The armour he was wearing looked terrifying, with bladed fingers on both hands, a helmet that looked like a combination of a skull and a gas mask, and had strange, unholy looking symbols on his chest plate.  
  
As much as he was terrified by this individual, Cratok was also confused by what he was doing. Why was he even standing outside of the cockpit of his craft, he couldn't operate his craft, so why would he leave himself a sitting duck?  
  
He got his answer moments later, after taking a closer look at the fighter he was standing on. There was a second pilot. He barely got out of the way before the second pilot fired the fighter's weapons, the energy blasts going straight thought the ships shields and pierced straight through the large window. The entire bridge crew were shredded by the fast-firing lasers, and the few survivors were sucked out of the ship before the air shields raise over the windows, preventing anyone else from flying out of the ship.  
  
Cratok was able to survive by shoving an officer out of his chair and strapping himself into it. He breathed a sigh of relief when the shield automagically raised. He closed his eyes, only to open them moments later when he heard a loud metal thud. He turned as saw, to his horror, the pilot who had been standing on his craft was now standing in the room, looking directly at him.  
  
“Oh, shit” Cratok cursed as he quickly unbuckled himself from the chair and ran towards the door. He didn't dare check to see if the pilot was following him, refusing to look back even after he reached the door. The door opened automatically for him, and once he was on the other side he locked it, forcing it closed. He almost had a heart attack when a small axe hit the door, preventing it from closing fully and leaving a small gap.  
  
He breathed a loud sigh of relief, the gap was far too small for the pilot to crawl through, so he was safe. There was no way that idiot was going to get through that door now.  
  
All his hopes were dashed when the pilot's armoured hand appeared out of the small gap, followed by his chest. Cratok was horrified to see that this 'thing' was constricting its entire body to move through the small gap in the door. What made it even more horrifying was that its head was being constricted as well.  
  
He screamed before running down the corridor, away from the thing that was chasing him. What kind of being could do such a thing, constrict its entire body to fit through such a small gap. There were smaller animals that could also constrict their body's, but not to the scale he saw that thing do.  
  
He turned a corner and saw a marine squad running up to him “We've been boarded” he told them, pointing down the corridor he just came from “One of the intruders is chasing me. Kill him!” he ordered.  
  
The marines obeyed without question and charged around the corner with their weapons shouldered. Only for all of them to be gunned down by some kind of handheld energy weapon. Well, all but one of them were killed this way, that last poor sod got charged into by the monster that was chasing him, smashing into him and turning him into a bloody red pulp.  
  
Cratok watched in horror as the monster before he turned towards him, it's armour covered in blood. He reached for his sidearm, but just as he was aiming it at the thing before he grabbed his arm and bent it backwards, breaking it and causing him to scream out in pain. He fell to the floor and tried to crawl away, but the monster stomped down on his leg, crushing his right lower leg and causing him to scream out again. His heart was pounding heavily within his chest as he gazed up at the monster before him. He barely had time to scream before it clenched it's fist and punched him clean in the face.

Korvettenkapitän Wolfgang 'Shepard' Leonhard Fürstenberg looked down at the pathetic alien beneath him. It's disgusted him, it's four eyes looked rather unnatural to him. How something could evolve with four eyes was beyond him, but biology was never a subject he exceeded at.  
  
He wondered what the thing was thinking as he chased him down, crawled through that gap in the door, and butchered his marines. If his face was anything to go by, he was terrified of him. Which was good, as that meant his suit of Volkswagen Powerrüstung was doing its job of terrifying his enemy's. His constrictor harness probably helped as well.  
  
“Wolfgang, report” the voice of his sister and co-pilot, Korvettenkapitän Vivienne, said over comms.  
  
“I believe I have captured the leader of this invasion” Wolfgang reported “That, or a high ranking member of the alien invasion fleet. Get a Haunebu to board this ship so we can extract him”.  
  
“Copy that, I'll see what I can send your way,” Vivienne said “Good work there brother, high command will defiantly want to interrogate him once they can understand the alien's language. We'll probably put a Maschinenmensch on that,” she said, “Just try to leave some resistance for the Weltraummarinesoldaten's, they'll be quite pissed if you didn't leave something for them to kill”.  
  
“No promises,” Wolfgang said with a smile beneath his helmet “I have an axe, a luger, and a ship full of dumb aliens who's shit I'm going to have so much fun breaking. It's so much more fun killing real targets then all those fake ones in the sims,” he remarked.  
  
“Just don't go too overboard,” Vivienne said with a sigh “Command would very much like that ship recovered intact. So don't go blowing it up or cutting it in half”.  
  
“Don't worry sis, I won't have brake it too much,” Wolfgang said as he casually shot two aliens who just came around a corner, killing both of them “Although, these ships are made out of tissue paper and have windows, so there may be a few hull breaches here and there. Oh, by the way, how's the space battle going along?”.  
  
“Like the blitzkrieg of France, brother” Vivienne replied happily “We are tearing straight through them so quickly that I don't even feel sorry for these guys. I've destroyed like, four enemy vessels already. I am having so much fun out here”.  
  
“Good to hear,” Wolfgang said before he walked down the corridor “I'll leave you to your carnage sis. I'll be cleaning house,” he said before he turned a corner and was instantly fired at by about eight aliens with their pea shooters. Rather deadly pea shooters at that, as the rather small projectiles they were firing at him were hitting his suit with the force of a full-sized bullet. Not that it had much of an effect on him, his suits shields absorbed most of the hits, and his armour absorbed the kinetic energy of the rest.  
  
He smiled as realisation set upon the aliens, that their weapons were not affecting him.  
  
“Well then, let's have some fun you four eyes freaks,” Wolfgang said as he got out his axe and charged the alien line. Smashing into the front most one and turning him into several meaty chunks. The others didn't fare any better and were swiftly killed.  
  
Oh yes, today was a very good day to be a Nazi.


End file.
